Mystery on CLAMP Island
by Animegoddess3
Summary: 1st chapter is just the prologue, but must review to get more so i no ur interested. other 2 genres are horror and humor. 4 CLAMP couples have been picked to stay 1 month on an island with $1mil as the prize.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
AU: Please review the Prologue first, so I can see if anyone is interested ^_^ and also I don't own ANYTHING of CLAMP, by CLAMP, or for CLAMP  
  
Four invitations have been sent out to Japan.  
  
Invite 1:  
  
Syaoron was at the front door of Sakura's house where Toya was keeping an annoying close watch on him. "Must you walk her to school every day?" Toya finally asked.  
  
Syaoron ignored Toya as he waited for Sakura to get downstairs. If she didn't hurry soon they were going to be late. He finally spotted the emerald-eyed girl come down with an envelope in her hand. "Hello, Syaoron. Ready to go to school?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he said. They both started walking towards school. Syaoron kept eyeing the envelope that Sakura had in her hand with a curious look. He finally noticed that it was addressed to both him and Sakura. "So." he trailed off, still looking at the envelope.  
  
Sakura looked up and finally remembered the envelope. "Oh, yeah," she said, "It looks like we were both invited somewhere"  
  
"Huh?" Syaoron asked.  
  
Invite 2:  
  
Misaki was at Keitarou's house to watch his karate, so she could make better strategies for her upcoming Angelic Layer. Keitaro did many kata forms while Misaki watched and memorized them. "Keitarou, Misaki-chan!" said the voice of Hatoko coming from the other room.  
  
Misaki and Keitarou hurried to Hatoko to see why she had called them all of a sudden. "What is it?" Keitarou asked.  
  
Hatoko brought out an envelope. "This just came in the mail."  
  
"That's why you called us? I didn't know you were enthusiastic about mail T_T" Keitarou said, preparing to head back to train.  
  
"But, it's addressed to you.and Misakichi," said Hatoko, showing the two the addressed part of the envelope.  
  
"How strange," said Misaki confused more than usual.  
  
Invite 3:  
  
"Time to get up!" Shouted the voice of little Plum who was trying to wake Hideki up from his slumber. "Up! Time to do our morning stretches!"  
  
Hideki yawned and awoke, still exhausted from staying up late to work on a paper. "Morning already?" he asked.  
  
Chi was already up and ready to go shopping for a present since she had just gotten paid. "Hideki might be late for school if he doesn't get up soon," she said. She then remembered picking up something from under the door. "Hideki, Chi found this over there," she said pointing over to the entrance of the small apartment.  
  
Hideki picked up the envelope that Chi handed to him. "Who sends snail mail now-a-days? Well, it must be from someone who doesn't know that I finally have a persocom," said Hideki. He then looked at whom it was addressed to. "Chi, it's a letter for both you and me."  
  
Chi walked over to where Hideki was sitting and looked at the envelope. "It is for Hideki and Chi ^_^"  
  
Invite 4:  
  
Akira went for his weekly Friday night visit to go see Utako. He found her at the usual spot on the balcony and found his place to sit. Utako had just brought out the cake that she hopefully made right this time and cut 2 slices for the both of them. "The night is very beautiful," she said, handing Akira his slice of cake.  
  
"Yeah it is," Akira had to agree. There was no overcast. It was perfect for all the astronomers at the school. You could maybe even find all the constellations. Akira then remembered the letter he got earlier in the mail. "I almost forgot. I got this in the mail today, but it was addressed to the both of us."  
  
Utako went over to have a look at the envelope. "What did it say?" she asked.  
  
"Well, since it was addressed to both of us, I thought we could open it together," said Akira.  
  
"Okay ^_^," Utako replied.  
  
The two of them opened the letter as Akira read out loud, "Hello, CLAMP clan members. We are pleased to inform you that you and three other CLAMP clan couples have been invited to a 4-week stay on CLAMP Island in the CLAMP hotel. You will be picked up at the first of July, and if you choose to stay the entire month, you shall receive 118,240,000 yen.  
Sincerely,  
CLAMP representative #4"  
  
"Just you and me?" Utako asked.  
  
"And six more people," Akira added on.  
  
"Count me in! ^_^" said Utako in joy.  
  
AU: remember this is just the prologue ^_^ please review. This was tough to pick out 4 couples from CLAMP. I was thinking of 5, but nah! You can Flame me if I didn't put your favorite couple.that'll make me want to put them on as well ^_^. 


	2. The Arrival

AN: Thank you so much for letting me write out the actual story ^_^ I hope you like it. Well, time for the disclaimer: I don't own any characters made by CLAMP.  
  
Utako and Akira were the first couple to arrive at CLAMP Island. They looked around and saw a lot of beautiful things, but still couldn't locate the place where they were to sleep. "It feels so deserted, but this place looks amazing," said Utako.  
  
Akira started to look towards the shore where he and Utako had arrived. He then saw three small planes coming towards the island. "It looks like the other couples are here," he said, walking towards the shore with Utako following close behind him.  
  
They walked up to the planes and waited for the three other couples to come out. The first door opened to reveal Misaki and Keitarou. They walked out to where Utako and Akira were and introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Keitarou and this is Misaki," said Keitarou, pulling Misaki in front of him.  
  
Akira noticed that Misaki was at an amazingly short stature. He figured that Misaki was around his age. He was about to introduce himself and Utako, but she was one step in front of him, "I'm Utako and this is Akira."  
  
The other two planes opened up to reveal Sakura and Syaoron along with Chi and Hideki. Sakura and Syoaron went over to greet the other two couples, while Hideki looked over to everyone was standing. He spent a small moment to figure out that everyone else was younger than him and about Minoru's age without his brains (AU: okay maybe not Akira and Utako). He didn't even take the time to notice that Chi had already left to go introduce herself to everyone else. "So, we all got the same invitation to win some prize money?" Syoaron asked.  
  
"I don't really care about the money. We're just here so we can enjoy ourselves, right Akira-san?" Utako replied, looking over to the boy right next to her.  
  
Hideki finally decided to join the young group despite the fact that he had to duck down to see eye-to-eye with everyone else. "I'm sort of here for both. Chi and I could really use the money with my small budget." Everyone nodded to show that they understood Hideki.  
  
Everyone was suddenly interrupted when they heard rustles coming from the bags of Sakura and Chi. The two bags almost zippered at the same time to show that Kero and Plum decided to both be stowaways. Kero took a big whiff of the smell around him. "Ah, this place looks great. If the food is as good as the scenery then you can leave me here when you decide to go home!" Kero then sweat dropped to see everyone looking at him with shock on their faces. "Uh, there were going to be more people?"  
  
"That's got to be a persocom, right T_T?" Hideki asked, poking at Kero's belly.  
  
Kero looked up to Sakura with a puzzled look on his face. Sakura looked back at him as if she were trying to tell him something. "Uh, yes, I had it customized. I thought that I should call my brother once in a while ^_^."  
  
"Very unique, I guess," Hideki replied back. Hideki then turned over to Plum. "So, what's your excuse T_T?"  
  
"I asked Plum to accompany you," said a familiar voice coming out of Plum.  
  
Hideki recognized the voice right away. "Minoru?! You're the one that snuck Plum into Chi's bag?!"  
  
"Nice to be speaking to you too. Actually, Plum was fully capable of climbing into Chi's bag on her own. Last time I checked, she had legs," said Minoru sarcastically. "I asked her to tag along to investigate."  
  
Everyone drew in towards Plum to listen more closely to Minoru. "What do you mean 'investigate'?" Keitarou asked.  
  
"Don't you find it weird that 4 couples from the same clan were chosen to stay on this one deserted island that just so happens to be named 'CLAMP'? Not to mention the one million dollar prize money." Minoru inquired. Nobody answered and Minoru took that as a "yes." He continued, "I think there is more to this vacation than we know." Everyone looked at the island suspiciously and finally concluded that they agreed with Minoru.  
  
They all finally heard a few voices. "Wow, a doll that can talk," said one of the voices. "Very impressive." Everyone turned to see four small women, dressed in masks and kimonos.  
  
"For your information, Plum happens to be a laptop," said Hideki, holding Plum up to the four mysterious people's noses.  
  
"A persocom," said one of the women.  
  
Yet another one of the mysterious figures spoke up, "Very cute, but no communication devices are allowed on CLAMP island. I guess we'll have to confiscate that." She turned and walked over to Sakura who was holding Kero. " It looks like we're going to have to take your persocom too, little miss."  
  
Sakura clenched Kero and tried to think of another excuse. "He's not a persocom! Um, really he's just a." Sakura trailed off and kept thinking. *Don't say it! Don't say it! * Kero thought. Sakura then finally came up with an answer. "He's just my stuffed toy. He talks when you pull his tail."  
  
*Do'h! * Kero hit himself. Sakura slightly tugged his tail and he knew that was his cue. "Is it time to eat?" he said. * And that was a real question too! * he thought.  
  
"Hmm. let me try," said the last woman.  
  
She went up and tugged Kero's tail. Kero tried to conceal the pain he felt, but she had pulled so hard, and it was so unbearable. He trembled in pain until he finally let out a yell, "OUCH! Don't pull me so hard!!"  
  
The woman adjusted her mask. "Wow, that thing almost seems like its real." Sakura sighed in relief at the fact that she bought it. The masked woman went back over to where the other three were and they formed a straight line. "Well, its nice to meet all of you! I'm CLAMP representative number 1, and these are representatives 2, 3, and 4. We're the proud owners of this island and resort."  
  
The whole group went wide-eyed with shock. "O_O Just the four of you!?"  
  
"Yup," said #1, "Now if you would please follow us, we would like to show you to your rooms here."  
  
Everyone followed the representatives up a small hill to the building where all the rooms, pools, rec. centers and all that good stuff were. It wasn't too far from the shore, but not even Hideki could spot the place from where they were standing. Misaki finally decided to speak for her first time on CLAMP Island. "Motosuwa-san..." she trailed off. "That person who you were calling Minoru."  
  
Hideki looked down over to Misaki. "Oh, that was Minoru Kokunbunji. He's a really smart kid and even builds his own persocoms," he replied.  
  
"I thought he sounded familiar," said Misaki looking down, not in her usually happy, carefree self. "That was Kaede Saitou's younger brother. I've met him only a couple of times. The last time I saw him was at Kaede- chan's funeral. I never saw him smile for the few times I would spot . How is he doing?"  
  
Hideki looked surprised at the fact that Misaki knew Minoru. "Actually, he's doing a lot better. He even smiles occasionally. Plus, he has some new friends like me and Chi."  
  
"Oh, that's good then," said Misaki.  
  
The four representatives led the group up to a building that looked like a run down mansion. Everyone looked at it in disgust. The place was completely wooden, though the color was dull. Window panels hung down as if they were about to fall, and cobwebs were spread throughout the porch. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in ages and was towering everything with its enormous height. "What on earth?" Everyone said at the four representatives.  
  
"Ahem," said #1. " Welcome to the CLAMP hotel."  
  
"O_O Are you serious?!" Everyone said in unison once again.  
  
Utako didn't even want to think of sleeping in that house. She was probably the most disgusted of all. The place was extremely huge, but size didn't matter. It was the sanitation. "Have you people gone nuts?!" She asked. "Not even a pig would sleep in that place! That has got to be health hazardous!"  
  
"Relax ^_^" said #3, opening the door to the place. "See? It's s'posed to look haunted on the outside. Go and look inside."  
  
Everybody slowly stepped inside to see a beautiful inside of the mansion. There two staircase that both led up to the same place. It was gold and red all around. The wood inside was all mahogany, which made the place look like a royal palace. Everyone's eyes grew wide with amazement and confusion at the same time. "This looks wonderful. But, why does it have to look haunted on the outside?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This place is private. We wouldn't want people snooping around," said #2. She then mumbled, "Of course there is the whole thing at night."  
  
"What was that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing ^_^," replied #2 with a sweat drop. She then took out two keys and tossed them each to one of the guys and one of the girls. "Okay, the girls are on the right side, and the boys are on the left. Two of us will each show you ^_^"  
  
"This is such a big place. Why do we have to share rooms," Keitarou asked.  
  
"^_~ You'll see when we get there," said #1.  
  
"Is it just me, or are those masks changing expressions?" Akira asked.  
  
Representatives 1 and 2 led the guys up to their room. They opened the door and walked in to see probably the biggest room you have ever seen. There was a hot tub a little arcade area, with the beds laid on the other side of the room. The guys all looked in awe. "Wow!" they all said.  
  
"This place is huge," said Syoaron, walking around the whole room.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you alone for a while," said 1 and 2.  
  
3 and 4 led the girls up to their luxurious room. It also had a hot tub, but instead of an arcade, it had a small beauty parlor. The girls looked wide-eyed at the place and also said, "Wow!"  
  
"Talk about humongous," said Sakura.  
  
Her bag startled to rustle once again as Kero struggled to get out. He gasped for air once again and looked at his surroundings. "Oooh, nice. So, is there any food here?"  
  
"No, Kero T_T" said Sakura.  
  
Misaki came up to Sakura and looked closely at Kero, which made him feel a little slight bit uncomfortable. "Um, Kinomoto-san, I was afraid to ask before, but... What the heck is that thing?!"  
  
Sakura sweat dropped and tried to think another excuse. "Well, uh, the truth is...Uh, Kero?"  
  
Kero stopped searching the premises for food for a second. He then looked over at Sakura and Misaki and also sweat-dropped. * Well, I guess there's no sense hiding it. * He thought. "The truth is, Sakura is my master."  
  
"You mean he's a pet?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah ^_^" said Sakura. "He's a scientific experiment gone wrong and somehow he ended up in my room through the window one day."  
  
"I did? T_T" Kero asked, flying towards Sakura and Misaki.  
  
"Yes, you are _" said Sakura, giving Kero an evil stare, grabbing him by the tail.  
  
After everyone had their delicious dinner, they got ready for their first night in the CLAMP hotel. They all said goodnight to each other and decided to call it a day. The guys headed back to their room and the girls headed back to their room, though it took a while to convince Chi that she couldn't sleep in Hideki's bed with him. It wasn't quite night yet, but everyone decided they should get to know each other in their rooms. "I know we all just met, but why don't we call everyone by their first names?" said Utako when the girls got back to their room.  
  
Misaki, Sakura, and Utako noticed Chi at the far window in the room. They all looked inquisitively at her. "Uh, is she okay?" Misaki asked.  
  
"The sun is going down," said Chi from far away. "Chi has never slept without Hideki before." (A: T_T except the time you were kidnapped)  
  
The three other girls went over to where Chi was and sat down with her. They gazed into the orange sun and watched it go down. "The sun set looks so beautiful tonight," said Utako.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Sakura.  
  
Just as the sun began to set, the lights all of a sudden turned off. The girls did a short scream of shock then tried to feel around for each other. The lights had been off for about five minutes now and showed no sign of light. The lights then began to flicker on and off and on and off. "Ah, Sakura, What's going on?!" Kero asked, heading over to grab onto his master.  
  
"You tell me," she replied.  
  
The lights then turned back off once again and everything went silent. "Wait, I have a flashlight in my bag," said Misaki, pulling her bag towards her. She turned on the flashlight and saw Chi, Utako, and Kero. Wait a minute... one, two, three. "Sakura-chan?" Misaki asked.  
  
"Sakura?!" Kero exclaimed, flying around hysterically I can't feel her presence!"  
  
The four remaining in the room all suddenly heard a knock at the door, which had behind it some familiar voices. " Girls, girls are you in there?"  
  
"It's the brat," said Kero, rushing towards the door to open it.  
  
He opened the door as the all four of the guys rushed in the room. Unfortunately, Hideki, who was right behind everybody, lost his balance and caused everyone to fall. Syoaron was the unlucky guy who got stuck on the bottom. "Would you mind getting off of me T_T+" he asked.  
  
The guys all sweat dropped and quickly got off of Syoaron. He dusted himself off and looked around, as did the rest of the guys. " Is everybody okay?" Akira asked, "From what it looks like, you had the same electricity problems as us."  
  
"We're all fine, but Sakura-chan..."Utako trailed off.  
  
Syoaron quickly realized what she was saying and looked around to see if Sakura was truly gone. Once reality hit him, he ran over to Kero (who started to fly away by the way) and grabbed him by the tail. "What happened to protecting your master?!"  
  
"Calm down, brat. And let go of my tail! I was with Sakura the whole time!" Shouted Kero into Syoaron's face. " She just vanished without a trace. I can't sense her or anything."  
  
"Yeah? Well, that make two of us," said Syoaron calmly. "There's definitely something up with this place."  
  
"Ah," said Misaki, still holding onto her flashlight.  
  
"What is it?" Keitarou asked. He then looked to where the flashlight was pointing to and watched as Misaki moved the light around. "What the?! Everything looks so... old." Everyone also looked in the direction of the light and gasped.  
  
Akira and Hideki then ran over to the nearest window and looked to the outside of the Mansion. They saw that there wasn't a cobweb in sight, the window shudders where completely hinged, and the color to the place what fully intact. "What on earth is going on here?!" they both asked in a confused tone.  
  
"Okay, I'm officially spooked," said Utako. "Whoever is doing this can stop the jokes now!! They had their fun."  
  
Utako ran over to Akira and held onto his arm. She trembled in fear as Akira watched. He then put on a serious face and decided he knew what he must do. "It looks like we're going to have to try to solve this. If we all work together I'm sure we can crack this case wide open."  
  
"Nice idea, but where do we start?" Hideki asked.  
  
Akira scratched his head for a second and thought. A giant lightbulb then appeared on his head and he pointed his finger up. "Well, right now we have four suspects, and I'll give you a hint: they don't have names."  
  
"The representatives?" asked Chi.  
  
"Bingo!" replied Akira.  
  
Sakura was in another room, possibly even on a different floor of the mansion. She had absolutely no clue where she was or how she got there. "Kero, are you alright? Kero?" she asked. All she knew right now is that she was lost and separated from everyone else.  
  
She got up, but couldn't see a thing. She then decided that it was time to take it out. She took out a key that she wore as a necklace and started to chant a spell, "Oh, key of the star, with powers burning bright, surrender the staff and shine your light! Release!"  
  
She then took out the Sakura card that read "The light" and threw it into the air where it and her staff met. "Light Card!" she shouted as she saw the room light up. She looked around to see that she was in a very dirty and old looking room, but luckily was able to find herself a non-lit stick that could serve as a torch. She used her "Firey" card and lit the stick and started to make her way around the mansion. She walked around the dark halls and corridors and noticed that they all had something in common: every one of those rooms was old. She became extremely confused.  
  
Sakura was about to make her way past another corner until she heard an extremely strange noise coming from it. She started to hear a bunch of clinks and clanks followed by a bunch of coughs. She held the torch in front of her and started to walk a little closer to the corner where she heard all the weird noises. "Wh-Wh-Who's over there?" she asked, but got no response. "Who is over there? Show yourself at once!" She then heard the noise as if the one who was hiding started to walk closer. She gulped in fear as she waited for the one who was coming out to reveal themselves.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
AN: How'd you like the first chapter? Was it good or bad? Too short or just right? Please review, but don't flame me too hard if it was completely horrible. 


End file.
